


Anything and Everything

by Valiant



Series: Love, Out of Sync [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Moral Ambiguity, More angst, Stream of Consciousness, This reads more like a supercut, Time Skips, very minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Love is many things. It is anything and everything.





	Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всё и вся](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087107) by [SpiritHallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows)



> Hi everyone! I'm still new to this 'sharing my work' thing, so please let me know what you think. If you like it please feel free to leave kudos or a comment. Help Val feel validated.
> 
> You can catch me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter. <3

_“He shall never know I love him: and that, not because he’s handsome, but because he’s more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made out of, his and mine are the same.” -Emily Bronte_

 

-

 

He was done for and he really should have known better than to grab the boy by the hips to pull him close. But it felt so good. So, so good.

 

-

 

Tony kept making that mistake. Several times over, sometimes twice in a day, and he knew there was no way he could stop now. Peter was too beautiful, too supple, too compelling. Tony would give this boy almost anything and everything.

 

“You love me, right?” Peter whispered, his back to Tony's front, Tony's hand lazily drawing circles on Peter's abdomen as they laid in bed. To say the least, the question took him by surprise.

 

His answer also took him by surprise.

 

“How could I not?”

 

-

 

“Oh god...Mr. Stark, please! Please please please!”

 

God save him for loving that sound.

 

-

 

Forget about God. Peter is now his god. His darling, golden angel that Tony has placed on a pedestal. The adoration must come with a heavy weight.

 

-

 

It started slowly then came all at once. Peter's shy glances, Tony's lingering hands, the way they danced around each other in the lab…

 

Tony was a goner from the very moment he saw Peter walk into his aunt's living room. The boy was fifteen then; he is only seventeen now.

 

Seventeen. Too young. Bad idea. _Seventeen._

 

It's too late now. The fire was slow to burn at first and then it became an inferno. Tony wanted to blame it on Peter, the boy planted himself in his lap and rolled his hips. He placed his hands on Tony's chest, raked his fingernails down, and said his name with that pretty mouth. If Peter hadn't leaned down and licked Tony's slack jaw then they wouldn't have combusted.

 

Tony tangled a hand in Peter's unruly locks and manipulated his head so he could look him in the eye. “You're playing with fire, Pete. You sure you want this?” Tony asked, looking for a way out while simultaneously looking for a way in.

 

“Yes. Please, Mr. Stark. I need this, need you. I want it-” Peter's pleading was cut off by Tony kissing him a little too hard with a little too much teeth. The kiss was sloppy due to Peter's inexperience but Tony revelled in it.

 

Abruptly, Tony stood up, hands gripping Peter's ass as he carried him from the chair in the living room to his bedroom. Along the way he would stop to pin Peter to the wall, biting at his neck and sucking marks on whatever bit of skin he could reach. Once they finally made it to the bedroom Tony tore off his shirt and stalked to where Peter was hastily stripping on the bed.

 

Tony crawled onto the bed hovering over Peter, forcing the boy to lay down against the mattress. The blue duvet looked lovely against his skin.

 

“You ever done this before, babe?” Tony asked, licking his lips and grinding his jean clad cock against Peter's nakedness, knowing the friction probably stung a bit against the boy's sensitive flesh.

 

Peter blushed and looked away, clearly embarrassed. “No, Mr. Stark…” he confessed, biting his lip before turning his doe eyes to Tony.

 

Tony groaned at the response, grinding against Peter harder than he should,causing the teen to cry out  “Good.”

 

-

 

When Tony took him the first time Peter cried from the pain. Tony tried to be gentle, tried to soothe the boy and kiss his tears away.

 

Each tear drop tasted like a mistake. They tasted like suicide.

 

-  


“Why do you still have to be with Pepper?”

 

“You know why.”

 

“You said you loved me, Mr. Stark.”

 

“How could I not?”

 

-

 

“Please, right there! Oh fuck yes!”

 

“That's it, gorgeous. Move those hips for me.”

 

Being deep inside Peter felt like heaven, like his own slice of cherry pie.

 

-

 

They went on a trip to Miami to have some fun and blow off some steam. Tony rented the penthouse suite in a prestigious hotel on the beach. Peter loved the view of the ocean.

 

“It looks amazing!! Look, Daddy! It's so blue,” Peter exclaimed, pressed against the window with the world's biggest smile on his face. Tony knew he did good picking this place with this view.

 

“Very blue, doll. Let's get ready for dinner so Daddy can have his dessert,” Tony teased, grabbing Peter's ass through his tight swim shorts.

 

-

 

Peter loved the beach. He looked like a nymph frolicking in the waves. He looked like treasure being washed onto the shore.

 

Tony wanted to savor this forever.

 

-

 

“Why do you always say that?”

 

“Say what, sweetie.”

 

“You never say you love me.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Why can't you just say it, Daddy? Why?”

 

“You know why.”

 

“I really don't. Explain it. Enlighten me.”

 

“Angel, you know why “

 

-

 

They spent most of the summer touring Europe. Peter was ecstatic to be away from May and Pepper, saying it made him feel ‘grown up.’ But Peter was seventeen turning eighteen, still too young but broken into.

 

Peter didn't even know that Tony robbed him, broke into his beautiful body and took more than he should have. He shouldn't have taken anything at all. The guilt came in a cycle but how could he let it weigh him down? Peter, his little prince, was busy prattling on to Tony as they walked along the Seine in Paris.

 

“...And I applied to Columbia so I can stay close to you,” Peter finished, looking pleased with himself as he licked at his strawberry ice cream cone.

 

“What honey?” Tony asked, shaking himself from his train of thought. This was his stop anyways.

 

“Oh, I said I applied to Columbia so we can stay together,” the boy chirped, standing on his toes to kiss Tony's cheek, leaving a sticky feeling behind.

 

Tony frowned, stopping to look at Peter. “Didn't we agree I would pay for MIT? That's where you belong, baby. You belong with people of your caliber,” he scolded, brushing a stray curl off of Peter's forehead.

 

“But...what about us? Don't you want me close?” Peter looked close to tears.

 

Tony moved to fix it, kissing Peter and getting his lips sticky in the process. “Sorry honey. I'm just trying to do what's best for you. Besides, I'll come visit you.”

 

He would, right?

 

-

 

Tony had Peter bent over his desk in his office. Peter stopped by for a surprise visit in a pair of denim cutoffs that attracted many stares of his employees.

 

How could Tony resist temptation?

 

So, he bent the boy over his desk, sank to his knees behind him and ate his boy out until he was sloppy and open. The boy was begging incoherently by the time Tony pushed in. Peter left looking disheveled with bruises on his hips.

 

No one said anything about it.

 

-

 

“I really don't. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!”

 

“I know, baby, I know. You know how I feel for you. You know it.”

 

“Say it.”

 

“Baby…”

 

“SAY IT.”

 

“I can't.”

 

Well, why couldn't he?

 

-

 

He bought Peter a flat off campus for school. He filled it with furniture, electronics, clothes, luxuries, anything and everything he could think of. He put a picture of them from Europe on the nightstand, the one of them in Venice in the gondola that Peter insisted they take throughout the city. The bedding was blue.

 

He created a trust for Peter filled with more than enough money to last a lifetime.

 

It was time now.

 

-

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I'm marrying Pepper.”

 

The world seemed to freeze in place.

 

“...but...what about us?”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“What about me?”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Am I not enough?”

 

“Angel-”

 

“Don't.”

 

“Sweetheart-”

 

“If you love me then why are you marrying her?”

-

 

It was their last time. Peter didn't know, but it was their last time. The boy cried while they made love, and it was making love. Funny how the last time is also a first.

 

He kissed each tear. They tasted like regret. They tasted like blood.

 

-

 

“But I love you.”

 

“Come here.”

 

-

 

He never visited Peter. He never answered any calls. He never texted back.

 

But when Peter showed up out of the blue, he couldn't say no. He would do almost anything and everything for this boy.

 

-

 

“Do you even love her?”

 

“Peter-”

 

“Yes or no?”

 

“It's complicated.”

 

-

 

Tony remembers their first spat very well. Peter was angry that he and Pepper were back together, that he found out through a tabloid at a newsstand. Tony understood, he really did, but it couldn't be helped. It was a necessity that he be with Pepper, or at least it felt like it. It was different than his need for Peter. Pepper was a necessity whereas Peter was the very thing that kept his heart beating.

 

“I really don't understand why you guys are back together. Am I not enough? I can be better, I'll do whatever you want,” the boy pleaded, honey eyes tearing up and filled with so many emotions. Confusion. Sorrow. Agony.

 

Tony sighed and set his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. He had been sitting in the chair for over an hour now hashing out the same thing with Peter as the younger man paced throughout the room, playing with the fraying sleeves of the blue sweater he was wearing. Perhaps the answers to their problems were hidden in the floorboards, but Tony doubted that there was an answer at all.

 

“Baby, I told you. It is for the public and the company. It isn't that you aren't good enough, little prince, but that she is a necessity,” he explained for the umpteenth time whilst massaging his temples. Peter was still not accepting his answer. Why wouldn't the boy just accept it?

 

“This isn't fair. What if I dated MJ? You'd hate that!”

 

Tony would.

 

“Why can't we just run away? Then it won't matter how old I am or anything!”

 

Oh, only if he could.

 

“You know what? I'm gonna go home.”

 

“I agree. You really should.”

 

-

 

Tony knew he was in love with Peter the moment the boy batted his long lashes at him when he was 15. He knew it was sick but he couldn't help himself. Tony was not renowned for his self-control and his genius IQ was not working in this situation.

 

Peter asked if he could stay late one night and Tony agreed. This was truly his first mistake, the first step on the staircase to his personal hell that would become his only sanctuary.

 

“Pass me the wrench, kiddo,” Tony said, holding out his hand as he worked on an engine to a car. Peter did as asked, fingers lingering for a split second and eyes full of teenage lust. This was the spark that lit the fire. He still wishes he could say it was Peter's fault.

 

The years passed in a series of heated glances and barely there touches that came to a head when the pretty boy fell right into his lap.

 

-

 

“You know you can't stay, right? Pepper is coming home in a couple hours.”

 

“Good. Let her see me.”

 

“Baby-”

 

“Please, no.”

 

“You. Can't. Stay.”

 

“Are you going to throw me away again?”

 

“Please don't cry.”

 

“You were never able to give me this part of you. You never even told me you loved me.”

 

“How could I not, baby? How could I not?”

 

-

 

He didn't leave Pepper and he watched his angel drift out of his life. It was for the best; Peter deserved someone that wasn't broken like him.

 

He went back into the room to change the sheets, taking off the blue ones and putting the red ones on.

 

-

 

A year later, Tony sat down for breakfast with his wife one morning, a rare thing to happen. He smiled, she smiled, and they ate in peace.

 

“Do you remember Peter? The one intern you had for a few years?” Pepper asked, sipping her coffee while flipping through a magazine.

 

Tony felt his stomach drop to his knees. “I do.”

 

Of course he did.

 

“Well, turns out the he and Harry Osborn got together a while back and are engaged! That's so exciting. I loved that kid!” Pepper exclaimed with a big smile.

 

“Me too.”

 

How could he not?


End file.
